


Confessions of a Younger Brother

by ReaperNinja01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperNinja01/pseuds/ReaperNinja01
Summary: Dave has been avoiding Dirk for years, and the older Strider has finally had enough of it. He confronts Dave and makes the younger male tell him exactly what's going on. It being the reason he's avoided the other male for the past 4 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dirk Strider x Dave Strider  
> A/N: I’m trying for a one-shot, I apologize ahead of time if it’s bad my beta isn’t really in to this pairing so it’s rare for me to have someone read something like this ahead of time and give me feedback before I post it.  
> Warning: This is Stridercest, not only is it male x male, it is brotherly love, and the taboo kind, meaning sex. There is also smut in this, sorry if it’s bad, I haven’t written smut in a while.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck nor do I own any of the characters, all rights belong to Andrew Hussie.

Dirk smiled softly as he looked through an old photo album filled with pictures of Dave as a child. A happy innocent and cute little man. He chuckled softly at the thought, Dave was still ‘cute’, that hadn't changed at all. He flipped to the next page and smiled seeing one of the earliest pictures he'd ever taken, the day he had found Dave on his doorstep. He was holding the small child that day and after hours of crying he had finally settled and fell asleep in the blondes arms. Dirk had grabbed his phone to take a picture and as he was snapping the photo the small child in his arms reached out, wrapping his tiny hand around Dirks thumb. It was then his heart melted for the small child and he could see a new path with himself and the baby. The next day he adopted the child as his own and named him Dave.

He raised Dave in a normal environment, weapons scattered around the apartment, strange sex puppets littering every room, and junk for every meal. He flipped the final page and smiled seeing a baby Dave sleeping on Lil' Cal, probably the only picture he had of the two of them, kid hated the puppet now. He closed the album and set it to the side, those years were so long ago, yet seemed so short. He missed the affection the younger male had given him back then, the love he had had for him, now Dave was distant and could probably give less fucks about his older brother. "Speak of the devil" Dirk looked over as the young albino closed the front door and headed straight for his room. "'Sup lil' man, how'd the day go?"

"Cool..." It was the only answer he received before Dave stepped into his own room and closed the door. Dirk rolled his eyes and got up from his spot, grabbing the photo album as he stood. He headed to the back room which was meant to be his office but was never really used, the desk was covered in bills, payments, shipments and customer reviews as well as his smuppets and the many new models and different designs. He looked at a large bookshelf next to his desk and found the spot the album had been, he used his free hand to stand the other albums back up and slipped the one he had back into place. Dave had become distant like this 4 years ago during his middle years of High School, Dirk had tried talking to him, but always had no luck. Now he was still just as distant as ever, perhaps even more. 

He left his room and walked to the room directly across from his office, he knocked gently on the door before opening it a crack. "Yo? Dave."

"Hm?"

Dirk opened the door more to see the young adult sitting on his bed and texting away on his phone. "What sounds good for dinner my dude?" The albino only shrugged, not even bothering to look up at his older brother. "Common man, gotta get an answer." There was still no answer from the younger Strider. Dirk let out a soft sigh and closed the door only to have it yanked back open.

"Get some pizza, bro." Dirk nodded to the others answer as the door was once again shut.

Dirk pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number for the pizza joint just down the road from them. "Yo, this is Dirk, we need the usual man... Yup, delivery... Thanks man, bye." He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He and his brother ordered takeout so often all the restaurants either knew them or had heard of them. He plopped himself onto his futon while he waited for the pizza to arrive, knowing how close they were and how good their service was it would likely be 20-30 minutes of waiting. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on, listening to whatever was on and closing his eyes to relax on the futon.

Thump thump thump.

Dirk sat up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. "Crap" He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He hurried to the door and opened the door for the man. "'Sup man, that'll be 16.50." Dirk pulled the money from his walled and counted what was needed plus an extra 5 to tip the young man for delivery. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dirk took the pizzas as they were handed to him, they said their goodbyes and he closed the door, heading to the kitchen. "Dave!" He set the pizzas onto the counter and grabbed a paper plate for each of them, he set Daves to the side and served himself. The younger male walked into the room, grabbing his plate as well as the box and headed back toward his room. "No, get back here."

Dave stopped and turned to face the older male "Yeah?"

"You're eating in here tonight" Dirk sat at the small round dinner table they had in the kitchen, waiting for Dave to sit before touching his food.

"Why? I always eat in my room."

"You didn't when you were younger and I'm tired of you always hiding away in your room, so we're going to be changing things up a bit, now sit." He said firmly in attempt to get his point across to the younger male.

Dave made a motion, before pulling the seat out and sitting down at the table. Dirk, having raised the kid knew he just rolled his eyes at him, the shades couldn't hide it, he knew his brother too well. He picked up one of the slices of pizza and bit into it, Dave watched him for a moment before serving himself his own pizza and eating, the atmosphere felt awkward for the two of them. With nothing to talk about, they were soon finished with their meals, each nearly eating an entire pizza.

As Dirk stood to put his plate into the garbage he could see Dave attempting to sneak away in his peripheral vision. "Hey, get back here!" He stared at the younger Strider as he approached, he could tell the albino was annoyed and wanted to be left alone. "The hell's up with ya man, 'ts like ya want nothin' ta do with me." He tried to hold back, he had been holding this in for a few years now but didn't want to yell at the other male or get too worked up. He longed for the attention of Dave, over the years having learned to crave it.

"It's nothing!" Dave backed away to head back to his room but Dirk quickly intervened, standing in the way of the younger males path.

"It's somethin' if ya only exchange a max a 7 words a day with me!"

"It's nothing, now move!" He made for the door again, but Dirk positioned himself back into the other males path.

"You just avoidin' me 'cuz you're tired a me? 'Cuz if that's it why ya still here?" He yelled.

"Bro, that ain't it!" Dave clenched his teeth, already feeling frustrated.

"Then what is it Dave! Tell me so I know what I've done wrong! So I don't have to assume why we don't fuckin' talk anymore!"

"No, I can't!!"

"Why not, gimme a good damn reason!"

Dave grit his teeth before yelling back at the older Strider, "'Cuz it ain't somethin' ya gotta know!"

"Obviously I do if I'm getting avoided 'cuz a it!"

"You really want to fucking know so bad?! It's 'cuz I got feelings for ya! I love you, have for a long time!" He pushed the older male out of the way while he was still stunned and stormed away to his room.

'He loves me?..' After a moment he shook from his thoughts and rushed to Daves room, but the door was locked. "Dave, open up..."

"Fuck off bro!"

"Man, just open the damn door." He waited outside the door for about a minute till he heard the click of the lock and the door open a crack. He pushed the door open to see Dave was already back onto his bed, back facing Dirk. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to come up with the words for the younger man. He sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the younger males shoulder but it was instantly shook off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair with slight difficulty due to the jell he used to style it. "I've only felt love for two people, Jake as ya know, but the other one was you. All I could ever think about was you, even now I always think of ya..." He paused for a moment, trying to speak what he felt. "You were the only one who could fill a void inside a me, one even Jake didn't fully fill, I felt empty until I found you. As ya grew up I realized my feelings for you, but I knew as your brother, I could never have those feelings toward you so I kept them locked away." He tried once more to put his hand on Daves shoulder and this time wasn't shaken away. "Sorry if this just feels weird now... I guess.. Just think 'bout what I said, if your sure ya feel the same way."

He leaned back a little to give his body a push as he stood, but before he could Dave wrapped his arms firmly around the older males waist. He smiled and glanced toward the other male who still kept his face out of sight. "I've known my feelings for four years." In his position, his voice was only a mumble, but Dirk was making sure to listen closely to every word of it. "I'm sure I know how I feel." He sat up slowly, looking his brother in the shades (LOL) before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other males.

Dirk sat for only a moment in surprise before reaching up to grip Daves jaw, holding him in place to deepen the kiss. Dave made no noises in protest as Dirk gripped his jaw, forcing his mouth open. He ran his tongue over the other males lips before pressing his lips back to his and exploring his mouth. As soon as he could feel Daves breaths getting heavy he pulled away, his own picking up as well. Dave reached up in attempt to pull his brothers shades off, but the older Strider pulled away just a little. Dave reached up once again, this time slower and took the shades into his hands, pulling them slowly from the other males face. Yet Dirk kept his eyes shut.

"Why do you insist on hiding them from me, all these years and I still have no clue the color of your eyes."

Dirk took a breath. "'Cuz man, they're strange." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Daves and opened his eyes to reveal beautiful orange orbs.

Dave smiled. "I ain't seeing anything strange 'bout them." He pulled his own off to reveal his own and set both of their shades to the side.

"Says the one who's got a more unusual shade then me." He reached up and swept Daves bangs to the side so they were out of his eyes.

"So, does this mean we're dating now?" Dave asked, holding back excitement.

"No, you haven't officially asked me." He pressed his hand to Daves face and pushed him into the bed, a smirk on his face.

"Why do I have to ask you?!" He sprang back up to stare his brother in the eyes, but the older Strider had already stood and pulled his shades back on to his face. 

"Because you were the one to first declare your love."

"Bro, go out with me!" Dave nearly whined.

Dirk made a face. "Too demanding, no thanks." He chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him as he left, "better come up with somethin' good Dave!" He yelled as he walked away.

 

...12 days later...

 

Dirk sat on his futon, flipping through the channels on the television until settling on some random anime. He set the remote down and grabbed his glass of water before leaning back into the futon but looked over when he saw Dave standing in the doorway. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the younger male in a school girls outfit. 'Shit he musta dug it outta my closet...' He kept his look blank, he wouldn't give Dave the reaction he desired. "What are you wearing?" He took a sip from his water, his grip growing firm.

"Don't you like it?" Dave walked forward and knelt in front of the other Strider. "Will you go out with me?" Dirk could see the slight tint on the other males cheeks, damn he wanted to say yes. For Dave the silence was eating at him, he had one last chance. He asked again "Will you go out with me, Senpai?"

The glass in Dirks hand suddenly cracked, it breaking into a few large shards and the water pouring out onto the floor. "Yeah, I'll go out wit' ya." He leaned forward to set the glass onto the table. Before leaning back, he grabbed Dave, pulling the younger male onto the futon and into his lap. Just looking at him made Dirk want to rip his clothes off and devour him. He gripped the tie of the school girl uniform and pulled Dave into a kiss. He nipped gently at the younger males lips, then put a hand around his waist to pull him closer.

Dave moaned softly as Dirk bit his lower lip a little harder, he could feel his cock throbbing to life with every kiss and touch from the other male. "Dirk.." He said the others name quietly in attempt to get the others attention.

"Hmn?" He pulled away from the others mouth so he could speak and began kissing the pale skin of Daves neck.

"Quit, I'm gettin' hard." He attempted to push the other male away but Dirk grabbed his hands.

"I know, I can feel ya." He pushed Dave onto the futon so he was laying now, Dirk kneeling over him. He smiled watching as Daves cheeks pinkened. The blond lowered his head, continuing his work on the young adults neck. He bit gently and sucked at the soft skin, his hands moving and pushing the other males shirt up.

Dave felt a shiver as Dirks fingers ran over his nipples, he rubbed at them gently, his cold fingers making them erect quicker. He let out loud moan as the older male pinched his nipples hard. He glared as Dirk pulled away from his neck, a smirk on his face. "Asshole"

"You know you fucking like it." He sat back up, taking his shades off and setting them onto the coffee table in front of the futon, then pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Dave went quiet as he looked over his brothers lightly sculpted figure, he'd seen him shirtless before, but this time was different. Now they were dating and he could do a lot more than just look. He reached up and ran his hand along the others chest. Although his muscles were lean, they were firm and flexed with every small movement the blonde made. 

Dirk smiled and pulled up Daves miniskirt only to have his hand grabbed by the younger male. His eyes narrowed and in one quick movement he grabbed the tie to the uniform Dave was wearing, skillfully untying it with one hand and pulling it from the rest of the uniform. He grabbed ahold of Daves hand, lifting it above his head and tying the other end to one of the legs of the futon. "Bro!" He pulled at the restraints around his wrist, but it only made them tighter. "Untie me!"

He grabbed the younger males shades, setting them to the side with his own. "No." He pinned Daves free hand and used his other to lift the skirt once again. He ran his fingers gently over the outline of Daves cock, he could see every outline of his manhood through his boxers. He slipped two fingers under the waist band of the boxers and pulled them down slowly till his dick popped free. Dave took a shaky breath as the cool air met his length. Dirk pulled his hand away for a moment, bringing it up to his mouth and using his teeth to help remove his glove. He dropped the glove from his mouth then spit into his hand before wrapping it around Daves length. Dave bit his lip, trying to hold back any noises that might slip out. Dirk gripped gently and began moving his hand in an even up and down motion, eyes on Dave. Daves breathing picked up a little and he shut his eyes tight, unable to focus on anything else but what his brother was doing. He felt a finger circle the head of his cock and his body tensed from the pleasure but he still made sure not to make a noise for the other to hear. 

Everything stopped suddenly and he opened his eyes to see the older male with three of his own fingers in his mouth, his tongue moving between and around them, slowly, as if to give Dave a show. He pulled his fingers out, a small line of saliva sticking from the middle finger to his mouth for a moment before breaking. Dave could feel his face heating up, but he ignored it knowing what the blonde was about to do next. Dirk lifted Daves hips just a little and gently rubbed one of his saliva covered fingers around Daves ass before pressing it in. It was uncomfortable but nothing Dave couldn't handle as his brother began moving it. Soon a second finger was added and Dave bit his lip in pain as his brother moved them in and out of his tight ass. He took deep breaths and tried to ignore the uncomfortable pain as his brother spread him further, scissoring his inner walls.

Dirk wrapped his hand around Daves cock stroking it as he thrusted his finger in and out of the younger male. Dave gripped the back of the futon, his body unable to register whether he was feeling the pleasure or the pain. Dirk made quick work of spreading the young adult, preparing him for what was soon to come. He pressed them deeper into the younger male, smirking when Dave let out a moan, his cock twitching in reaction to his touch. He pressed his fingers to his prostate once more, rubbing gently and enjoying every reaction from the smaller male. He pulled his fingers out of Dave slowly and gripped his leg, lifting and pushing it to his chest. Dirk leaned forward before positioning himself and thrusting into Daves tight ass. 

"Damn." The blonde rested his free hand on the futon above Daves shoulder while his other gripped his pale leg. He moved slowly, allowing Dave to adjust to the foreign appendage invading him. "You're fucking tight."

"No shit, ass hat!" Dave replied through clenched teeth. Dirk noticed the slight pain on the other males face and reached his hand under him, lifting his ass to help him into a new position. He pulled out and thrust back into the young adult to receive a muffled moan from him.

"Open your mouth." He reached toward the younger males face, shoving two fingers into his mouth and between his teeth to keep his mouth open so he could hear his moans. Dirk thrust in again to receive a breathy moan from the albino. He chuckled softly and leaned forward to gently kiss the other male on the cheek. Once it looked as though Dave understood what he wanted, he pulled his fingers from the younger males mouth, using his now free hand to squeeze Daves ass and give it a hard slap. 

As Dirk picked up the pace the sound of skin slapping skin became known with every thrust. He leaned forward, his arm weaving under Daves and his hand going into the mess of hair, gently gripping the soft white locks. He quickened his pace, thrusting harder into the younger males ass, giving a gentle grunt with every forceful movement he made. Beneath him Dave was falling apart and he could tell the younger male was already getting close, his breaths were heavy but quick, and his legs were beginning to tremble. Dirk ran his hand slowly from Daves ass to his dick, his hand wrapping around the hard throbbing member and stroking it gently.

Dave lay his head back, pressing it into the futon. He shut his eyes tight till he saw white in the corners of his vision. His breath stumbled for a moment before he finally moaned and came on his brothers hand. Dirk thrust twice more into the albino before releasing his own seed into the albinos ass. Dave lay motionless and exhausted, sweat beading across his forehead and body. The blond leaned forward and pressed his lips to Daves. “How was that for your first time?”

Daves eyes widened, his cheeks darkening. “How’d you know!?”

“Just did.” He ran a hand through Daves hair. “I love you.” He offered the smile toward the younger male.

Dave quickly averted his eyes from the other males gaze. “I love you too asshole.” The insult was nothing, Dirk knew just what the other felt now. He chuckled and pulled the smaller male into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go.

...End...


End file.
